


Open When...

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex covered all the emotions and knew just what Tobin needed halfway across the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on tumblr about opening a letter when you feel a certain emotion that inspired this so I figured I'd give it a try. First chapter is a little catch up and then each chapter after is a different emotion. I don't think I am going to do all the prompts but I'll do some major ones. Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

“Lex I think I want to stay here in Portland. I don’t need Paris. They will do fine without me.”

“Toby, don’t you think you this is a little bit of bad timing? We’re kind of in the security line where you are about to board your flight.”

The duo stood facing each other; Tobin with an unsure smile and Alex with a perplexed expression.

“Yeah but when have I ever done things the normal and easy way? Besides, you love it.” Alex laughed and softened a little bit as she grabbed for Tobin’s hands.

“As much as I want to say okay and take you back to my car, I can’t. I can’t be selfish because I know how much good France does for you. Yeah it’s hard and I’ll miss you like crazy but we’ve done this before and we’ll make it work just like last time.” She squeezed for good measure and smiled at the older girl.

“I hate when you’re right.” Tobin pouted.

“I know but you looooveeee me.” Alex batted her eyelashes and Tobin laughed.

“Yes, yes I do.”

Tobin pecked Alex’s lips and the two waited on line in silence after Tobin slyly linked her pinky with Alex’s. A little while later when Tobin was the fourth person from the security guard, Alex looked over and noticed the frown. Her stomach twisted in a knot and she leaned in closer.

“There is a surprise in your duffle bag. When you weren’t home the other day, I made a bunch of letters for you and stuffed them in there. But you can only open them when the timing is appropriate. There is one for when you miss me, one for when your sad, stuff like that. There uh, is also one when you miss me in uh, you know… that way” Alex blushed and looked down at the floor. Tobin’s heart fluttered.

“Babe you’re seriously the cutest. Thank you.” Tobin beamed.

“Next please!” The security guard interrupted their moment and the two looked forward to see Tobin was indeed next.

“Guess I got to go. I love you so much Lex.”

“I love you too. Call me when you land.”

The two shared a short passionate kiss and parted ways as Tobin walked through security and Alex turned towards the parking garage.


	2. ...You Can't Sleep

‘Come on! I need to get someeeee sleep.’

Tobin huffed as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in her pillow and closed her eyes. No luck. She peaked an eye open at the alarm clock to see 3:05 am in bright green letters staring at her almost taunting her. Tobin groaned and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling and subconsciously reaching over to the empty side of the bed. She retracted her hand and sighed.

‘You really need sleep. Practice is only a few hours away and you need to get the starting position for the game in a few days.’

But her body betrayed her and seemed to wake itself up even more. Getting agitated, Tobin threw her covers off and to the side and she got up to stare out the window. It was quiet outside but that was no surprise considering the time, with only a few people here and there walking about probably coming home from a bar. After staring out for a while and still not sleepy, Tobin remembered her duffle bag and walked over to it.

**Open When… You can’t sleep.**

_You can’t sleep can you? Either that or you got impatient and read all these in one shot. Anyway, are you having trouble with sleep like me? I usually have no trouble because we do a very good job at keeping contact, but the nights where I don’t hear from you are the hardest. I notice the nights I don’t get to say goodnight are the nights I wake up every hour. The days I don’t get to talk to you lead to the times I reach across the bed only to be met with cold empty sheets. But I found a way to help me sleep. It’s not soft music, it’s not warm milk, it’s not even movie I’ve seen a hundred times. Ironically it’s you. There is one special memory that I always think of that seems to help me fall asleep. I hope it helps you too._

_Do you remember one of the nights during the Olympics when there was a really bad thunderstorm? You knocked on the door to mine and Kelley’s room and it scared me at first because of course Kelley had already snuck away to Hope’s room leaving me to hide under the covers by myself. I thought about texting you but I felt silly for being scared of a thunderstorm at 24 years old, so I opted to suffer alone. When I opened the door, you had this cute little pout on because you were annoyed that you couldn’t sleep despite really liking thunderstorms._

_We settled onto my bed and popped in Grown Ups. Halfway through, I admitted to you that I couldn’t sleep either because I was scared of the storm and felt silly for being scared so that’s why I didn’t call you. You then whispered dangerously close to my ear “Maybe we just needed each other.” Then we entangled ourselves as I buried further into your neck forgetting about the movie. You tugged me closer and your hand dipped under my shirt to rub my back as you whispered to me that it would be okay and that you were right there. Reacting to your touch, I lifted the hem of your shirt half way up and started to draw mindless patterns on your stomach, relishing in the warm soft but toned skin under my fingertips. Next thing I knew, your breathing evened out and you were fast asleep. After you fell asleep, I don’t think I was up for more than 5 minutes after that. I think we can both agree that was one of the best night’s sleeps we ever got while on the road._

_Now do me a favor Tobs; crawl into bed, close your eyes, and think about that memory. It helps me every time I can’t sleep so hopefully it works for you… Goodnight Tobin._

Tobin smiled at the letter and did exactly what she was told. She turned off her lamp and pulled her thrown aside covers back around her body. She closed her eyes and replayed the memory in her mind. Of course she remembers that night.

“Good Night Alex.” Tobin whispered before finally falling sound asleep.


	3. ... You Are Imagining Our Future

Tobin is staring out of the window of the café by her apartment enjoying her tea and pastry. She loves people watching and observing the interactions from person to person. It’s a day off from any kind of soccer commitments, so she politely declined Lindsey’s invite to go shopping and ventured off by herself.

She turned her attention from the outside and focuses on the inside. It’s not very crowded in the café today so she can really pay attention to the people inside. There are two college students studying the in the corner by the bathrooms and an elderly gentlemen adjacent from her reading the morning’s paper. Then she focuses in on lady who looks to be in her late twenties/early thirties. She is accompanied by a man who has his arm slung around her shoulders and a little boy bouncing on his feet in front of them. Tobin smiles to herself as she observes the little family.

“Okay bud, for such a good practice, you can have anything you want.” The father smiled down at the bouncing boy.

“Chocolate milk and a raspberry Danish! Please?!” He smiled toothily at his parents.

“You got it Jack.”

Tobin turned her gaze back out the window after realizing she had been staring long enough and didn’t want to come off as a creeper. She finished her tea and headed out the door.

**Tobin: Just saw the cutest family at the cafe. I want that to be us someday. I miss you and love you.**

Tobin walked back to her apartment and up the stairs when she felt the vibration in her pocket.

**Lex <3: I want the same. I love you too and I miss you so much. **

Smiling down at her phone, Tobin entered her apartment and reached for a letter.

**Open when… You are imagining our future.**

_You would make the perfect wife. Did you know that? Whether you did or not, you should also know you would make the perfect mother. I hope this doesn’t scare you but I have imagined our future and it’s the perfect picture to me. I’ll paint it for you and hopefully you’ll agree and not run and hide._

_I picture us living in California in a 2 story house on the beach. On days off we can go surfing and paddle boarding and lay out and tan on the beach. I see us coming home and you grilling as we eat outside on the patio and we watch the waves crash against the shoreline. We’ll watch the sunset as I sit between your legs and lean back as your breath tickles my neck and arms securely wrapped around my waist._

_I picture us grocery shopping and fighting over all the things not on the list that you will throw into the cart. I can see myself coming home from a long Nike shoot or interview and opening the door to see you sprawled out on the couch either asleep or watching the latest Arsenal game. On days when you have promotions to do and I am home, I’ll clean the house and go out and about, but I will always be there to greet you with a kiss when you come home for the night._

_The best part of it all will be at the end of the day and it’s time for bed. We’ll get ready, and we’ll climb under the covers, and I’ll crawl up to you and cuddle into your side. I’ll lay my head on your chest and be lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of your heartbeat while your natural warmth engulfs me. Then I’ll wake up the next morning and you’ll still be there._

_I want two kids; a boy and a girl. I don’t know names yet but we have plenty of time to fight about the names and figure it out. I’m pretty sure I want them both to have your warm honey brown eyes. I want them to act like you and acquire your chillness. I imagine us in the backyard or at the park playing soccer with them. I imagine running around with our daughter in the front while you are teaching our son to longboard._

_I can’t wait to have a future with you Tobin Powell Heath. I can’t wait to fall asleep with you every night and wake up wrapped up in your arms every morning. And I can’t wait to have little Morgan-Heaths running around. I love you._

Tobin finished the letter with a few tears threating to fall and her heart swelled. It was the perfect painted picture of their future. And if she was being honest, it was exactly how she pictured it herself; except with a few minor changes. She grabbed her phone to call Alex.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Alex rasped through the phone. Tobin smiled.

“Hey I read our future and it’s perfect and exactly how I imagined it. I am so glad we want the same things in life.”

“I’m glad, because I honestly can’t picture my future any differently.”

“I do have a few minor changes. They both can’t be like me. The girl definitely needs to be like you. I want a mini Alex running around. I love your sassiness. I love your ‘I’m going to work until I get exactly what I want’ mentality. That also means she needs to have your blue eyes. I would even be okay with our son having blue eyes; I just need one of them to have the same blue eyes. Other than that, I have no complaints.” Tobin beamed into the phone.

“I am so in love with you Tobin Heath. I have no complaints with your changes as long as our son is a mini you.”

“Done deal. I love you too.”


	4. ... You're Bored

“What do you want to do today Tobin?” Lindsey asked from the kitchen.

“I don’t know what do you want to do?” Tobin mumbled lazily from the couch.

“I don’t know. We don’t have practice today so we can do whatever. It’s not rainy for once so we can walk around town?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like playing tourist today.”

Lindsey joined Tobin on the couch and the two watched the men’s PSG team play against Barcelona. The game ended and Lindsey ended up passing out, leaving Tobin with nothing but French soap operas to entertain her. She quietly got off the couch and headed into her room and walked over to her duffle bag by the window.

**Open when… You’re bored.**

_Bored with Paris already Toby? I am disappointed in you haha. I don’t know what to write here exactly because when you’re here and bored, we usually just end up with our default plan and head to the beach. However that is not helpful since someone called me up one day grumpy that there was no beach in Paris and it rained a lot anyway. Since I am not there, let’s take a walk down memory lane. Maybe that will entertain you for a while._

_Do you remember when we were in camp for the North Korea game in Houston and their annual fair was in town so we checked it out during one of our off days? You were so happy running around with Kelley going on rides and playing all the games possible because you wanted to win me the best prize possible?_

_Well it was sure a great and thoughtful surprise when you found me by ‘The Scrambler’ ride talking with Sydney carrying this GIANT stuffed puppy with a huge grin on your face. You proudly handed it over and told me you won it just for me. It was the cutest thing ever and I was so happy. Then you asked Kelley to hold it so you and I could ride on the Ferris wheel. I laughed when you told Kelley to guard it with her life and she dutifully saluted while saying “Aye Aye Captain.” You two are such goofballs._

_After you paid for our tickets and we got on, we stopped at the top while other passengers got on down below. The sun was setting and you turned to me and told me that you were so happy with how things were playing out and that you loved me. It wasn’t the first time you’ve said I love you, but I felt the butterflies deep in my stomach like it was. We can laugh now at how cliché the whole thing was really. Then you kissed me and I swear if there was no bar holding us in place, I would have fell out of the little cart thing because every single kiss gives me a wow sensation. You’re a really good kisser._

_When we pulled apart, you licked your lips and tilted your head at me and kept licking your lips with puzzlement in your eyes. I told you me and Sydney stopped at the ice cream stand and I got a lime Popsicle. Then you smiled and leaned forward and kissed me a couple times and sucked lightly on my bottom lip as you pulled away._

_“Lime is my favorite.” You whispered as you smiled._

_“I know.” I beamed back and you gave me another quick kiss as we ascended down and got off the ride and rejoined Sydney and Kelley._

_I love that memory. We all had such a good time and that stuffed puppy was so cute even though I had to ship it to my apartment back in Portland because I was not getting weird looks on the plane for it._

_I hope you aren’t so bored anymore. I miss you goofball and I can’t wait until you come back to the states. Love you._

Lindsey must have woken up sometime while Tobin was reveling in the memory because she heard a commotion on the other side of her door. She smiled at the letter and placed it in her bag and went out to find Lindsey rummaging through the cabinets.

“We need to go shopping Tobs. There is nothing here!” Lindsey whined.

Tobin laughed and then a huge grin spread across her face.

“We can go grocery shopping later. Let’s go get some ice cream. I’m feeling a popsicle or something all of a sudden.”

 


	5. ...You Need Motivation/Encouragement

“Tobin! You need to hit those free kicks better! Now focus!” Tobin’s coach yelled from the sideline.

Something was off and she knew it. The first two free kicks had gone way over the cross bar and the third ended up going wide on the right side. Tobin grew more frustrated and set up for another set piece. Placing the ball down she lined up her shot and miscued as she struck it hard but too low and the ball ended up slamming straight into the ribs of Kosso.

“OMG I’m sorry Kosso!” Tobin ran up to the girl and reached her hand to help the bent over player.

“Tobin it is okay but you really need to focus and line your shots better.” Tobin mumbled another apology as Kosso walked to the sidelines to shake it off.

Despite her best efforts, practice didn’t get better. She couldn’t get any of her shots on target, she miscued passes and runs, and she even slipped up and tripped in the midfield when she was wide open. Frustrated, Tobin kicked her practice bag and sat down on the bench. Her coach came over.

“Tobin, I know everyone has bad days but you need to clean up you act if you want the start for Saturday’s game.” Tobin slouched as the words of possibly being benched for a big game hurt. Her coach noticed and soften his voice just a little.

“Just focus okay? I know how good you are.” He squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

Tobin gathered her stuff and walked out with her head down ignoring the glares and questioning glances fired her way. Once her key was in the lock to her apartment and the door opened, she bee lined for her room.

She sprawled out on the bed and stared up at the ceiling feeling defeated.

‘What a practice. Coach is disappointed, my teammates are disappointed, and I am disappointed in myself.’ Tears threatened to fall but she quickly wiped at her face and headed to her closet.

**Open When… You need motivation/encouragement.**

_What’s up buttercup? Why are you upset or being hard on yourself? I know because those are the only reasons why you’re in this letter. I wrote it because I know how critical you are of yourself. You’re almost as bad as me and that’s a problem haha. Anyways, I’m sure whatever happened today or whenever the incident occurred to make you open this letter isn’t so bad. You are such a strong person Tobs and if there is anyone who can overcome anything, it’s you._

_Do you remember when you locked yourself in your hotel room after the final of the World Cup? You were so upset and blamed yourself for the team’s loss._

_‘If only I made my penalty kick, it would have given the team spark.’_

_‘If I would have made it, it would have forced pressure on Japan and they would have cracked.’_

_‘We lost because of me.’_

_None of those were true though. You weren’t the only one who missed as well as Hope didn’t make enough saves. We lost as a team._

_But you know something? With a little help from me (yes I’m taking partial credit), you pulled yourself out of the funk and look what happened; We won gold the following year. You made perfect crosses. You made perfect assists. You got some goals. You came back better and stronger. Even though it took you moving across the world, PSG gave you so much confidence. You’re stamina increased and your skills improved. I hate you being gone again, but I know you are going to come back and rejoin the Thorns an even better player than before._

_You’re work ethic and dedication is inspiring. I’ve read the articles about you. I’ve seen the videos. And I’ve lived it personally right by your side; so I know what a hard worker you are._

_You know what else is amazing? Your heart. I don’t think I ever met someone who is as caring, as selfless, and as willing to help as you. You would give the shirt off your back for a stranger if need be… literally. I still remember the time we were walking around Downtown Portland and you gave your hoodie to a homeless person because they looked cold._

_So no matter what happened that got you down in the dumps, snap out of it. You’ll pull through and come out even stronger. Just work hard and remember: You’re Tobin Heath. And believe in yourself. Even if you don’t, just know that I believe in you. I love you._

The next day, practice was completely different. Tobin ran just a little bit faster. Her crosses were just a little bit sharper. And she made a goal on the free kick. Every. Single. Time.

It paid off when her name was announced for the start later that day after practice. And she has a certain brunette forward halfway across the world in Portland to thank for that.


	6. ...You're Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi mature content. Sorry in advance if this chapter is not good. I don’t really have experience with writing this kind of scene so bear with me. Feedback always welcomed and appreciated even if it’s negative. Okay, here we go.

Tobin was browsing the internet when a window popped up.

**Incoming Call: Lex <3**

She quickly hit accept and readjusted the laptop on her lap as a smiling Alex appeared on the screen… a smiling Alex who just so happened to be in a sports bra with no shirt and wet hair moved to one shoulder.

“Hi baby!” Alex rasped through the computer screen.

“Hi babe!” Tobin squeaked and mentally kicked herself for letting herself get flustered. It wasn’t her fault. It had been forever since she’s seen and been with Alex in person. And let’s face it; anyone would have a hard time keeping their composer with a half-naked smiling Alex in front of them even through a screen.

“How’s my favorite person doing today? Was practice okay?” Alex tilted her head and beamed and Tobin and Tobin just about fainted.

“Practice was alright but I’m doing better now that I’m talking you.” Tobin hid her face at her use of the cliché. Alex giggled.

“You’re so corny, it’s cute.”

Tobin peaked through her fingers on her left hand and then grinned at Alex as she released her hand from her face.

“I’m totally not complaining, but why is your hair wet? And you’re kind of not wearing a shirt.”

“I just took a shower because I went for a run.” Alex shrugged her shoulders.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments before Alex caught Tobin’s gaze flicker down the window screen. The corner of Alex’s lips turned up into a smirk.

“See something you like Tobs?” Alex mused and as her smirk grew wider and one perfectly sculpted eye brow raised as if to challenge her.

“Oh I definitely do.” Tobin’s eyes glazed over and she leaned forward as her voice grew quieter and huskier.

“You look hot babe.” She added and Alex’s smirk faltered.

It was one thing for Tobin to call her beautiful. It was something she commented about a lot and it made Alex feel special. Yes Alex was very blessed in the appearance department, but it was never the main selling point for Tobin. Tobin fell in love with her heart and the looks were just an added bonus. But it was another thing when Tobin was not her usual adorable and sweet self. Something about the way Tobin’s usually light and playful voice would drop a few decibels and lace with a certain huskiness that matched the darkened eyes that sent a fiery surge through her; a fiery surge that usually caused her to cross one leg over the other and squeeze her legs together very tightly until the feelings have passed.

Talk about unfair how Tobin could drive her crazy with 4 simple words, so it was time to make a game changing move.

“Aw thanks babe. I miss _you_.” An “innocent” wink as she ran a hand through her hair and biting her lower lip knowing full well what tactics weakened the older girl.

Pink rose in Tobin’s cheeks as her eyes darkened and she licked her lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

‘Check and Mate’ Alex thought to herself.

“I miss you Lex, so much. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Soon babe. Hey I got to go, but I’ll talk you later. Bye, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Alex winked again before signing off.

Tobin turned off her laptop and set it on the table beside her bed as she sunk lower and stared up at the ceiling with hands behind her head. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to relax. But not so innocent images of Alex kept popping into her head as she stretched her legs and curled her toes. She sighed frustrated, and went to retrieve a letter.

**Open When… You’re Horny.**

As Tobin unfolded the letter, another piece of paper fell out. She unfolded that and stared down with her jaw open. ‘You’re so evil Alexandra Morgan’ she whispered down at the picture of Alex posing in Nike pro shorts and a sports bra with her signature lip bite reserved for Tobin only.

_I’ve done the painted on swimsuit photo shoot and I wasn’t nearly as nervous as I was posing for this picture. I think it’s because it was for you and you make me nervous… in a good way I promise. I was shy and I got made fun of by Sydney but she was a good friend never the less to take this photo._

_I’m not even sure why I wrote this letter, because I honestly didn’t know if you would need to read it or not. If you are reading this, that fact alone is kind of a turn on. You’re so unpredictable and full of surprises._

_Remember that time we were making sundaes for our movie night and we ended up in a toppings war? I thought I had won the war by squeezing chocolate syrup on my hand and slapping a chocolate hand print to your face. But boy did you retaliate. You squeezed chocolate syrup on your finger and dragged it from the base of my earlobe, down my neck, and across my collarbone. Then you followed the trail starting from the collarbone up to my ear with your tongue._

_How about the time I was doing my hair getting ready to go out with Sydney and Kelley for a night out? You came up behind me and wrapped your arms around my waist and placed a soft kissed to my shoulder then smiled at me through the mirror. I thought when you loosened your grip around my waist you would pull away and leave to finish getting ready. I wasn’t expecting you stay pressed right up against me. And I sure as hell wasn’t expecting you to drag your fingers across my abs then guide them down the front of my skirt as your hand went lower and lower to my most sensitive area. As if that wasn’t enough, I think what did me over was the intense lust filled stare in your eyes as you stared at me through the mirror never breaking eye contact. The fact that I was watching you watch me react to your touch almost did me in as I gripped the sink with my hand to keep my knees from buckling while my other hand found your free hand to hold._

_Or how about one of my **favorite** memories? It was when we were on the road for a friendly against Canada. We were coming back from afternoon practice where we had gotten into a heated argument. Man I was so mad at you and needed some space. We argued all the way to the elevator until I walked in and pressed the button for my floor. Knowing you hate confrontation, I wasn’t surprised when you hung back but I was still grateful for it because of how mad I was at you. Surprise number one came when you shouted “We’re not finished yet!” and you jumped into the elevator. We stood on opposite sides of the elevator staring each other down. Despite not wanting to back down, I bit my lip out of nervousness which ended with leading to surprise number two and finding out that your weakness is my lip bite look. In the blink of an eye you had me pushed up against the wall of the elevator as your lips crashed with mine. We fought for dominance as my back hit all four walls of that elevator. When the bell dinged for my floor, you yanked me out as we booked it for my room… not of course without a few stops against the walls of the hallway. When we got to my room, you pinned me against the door as you reached into my back pocket for the key. Once open, you pulled me inside and kicked the door closed with your foot. Next think I know I was in the air as my legs wrapped around your waist and then my back was hitting the bed. We wrestled and fought against each other to be in control. You literally ripped my shirt off my body as your hands clawed at the button of my shorts. I managed to flip you and ended on top. I smirked at you for winning because you know my competitive nature, which only fueled your fire. After I got your shirt off, I was flipped again and the battle was on. Kissing and grabbing anything we could get our lips and hands on. _

_Damn Tobin, I always thought sex with you was great but angry sex with you? It’s mind-blowing, toe curling, breath losing, and makes me dizzy and high. And boy is it hot._

_Now I **have** to end this but I miss you and can’t wait to see you. Maybe I’ll start an argument with you when you get off the plane ;) Love you._

All Tobin could do was squeeze her legs shut and let out a growl.

‘Alexandra freaking Morgan!”

And Tobin never had been so glad that Lindsey was not home.


	7. ... You Had A Bad Day

“Lindsey! I’m open!” Tobin spun around the defender marking her, effectively losing her and getting wide open.

Lindsey passed to Tobin and Tobin bolted up the field. A player came in sliding but Tobin tapped the ball further ahead of her and jumped at the perfect moment as the opposing player slid right under her. Looking back up, Lindsey was coming in on the left and Tobin crossed the ball. Lindsey chested the ball down and one-two touched the ball before trying to chip it over the keeper and failing as the keeper punch it away from goal. Tobin saw the ball pop up and went to head it in when she collided with an opponent and all she saw was stars.

She immediately crumpled to the ground grabbing her face and screeching out a yelp as a warm liquid covered her hands. The smell and taste of copper was making her sick as she tried to wipe away the blood.

“Tobin!” Lindsey screamed and next thing she knew, she was surrounded by teammates and the medical staff.

After being helped off the field, Tobin was immediately taken to the locker room to be further evaluated. As luck would have it, she had broken her nose thanks to the elbow of the girl she collided with.

‘Greaaaaaat. Just came back from this stupid ankle injury, and now I have a broken nose.’ Tobin grumbled to herself as the medical staff cleaned her up.

It was a quiet travel back and no sooner was she in her apartment, she was out again. She had thrown her practice stuff in her room, grabbed an Alex letter, and headed right back.

“Tobin a broken nose won’t keep you from playing. You wear a mask a-“

“NO!” Tobin cut Lindsey off and stormed out to the park down the street.

Tobin needed to be alone and she needed peace. Finding her favorite bench that was isolated and faced the water of the lake, Tobin plopped down and reached for the letter.

**Open When… You had a bad day.**

_Hey there mister grumpy gills :)_

_Yes I did just reference Finding Nemo but you love it so don’t act like you don’t. I know you’ve had a bad day otherwise there wouldn’t be a reason you’re reading this letter right now. I know you are probably Miss Grumpy Pants but turn that frown upside down. And I bet you just rolled your eyes at me for using that cliché. Don’t you roll your eyes at me Tobin Powell Heath! I know you’ve had a bad day but everyone has bad days. Now stop frowning because you’re going to get wrinkles in that cute little forehead of yours._

_On the serious though, yes you had a bad day but it will get better. It may not get better in a few hours, or the next day, or even the day after that. Just know that it will eventually get better. Then you can look back and realize that it wasn’t something to get upset over and stay upset over. I wish I was there to comfort you, but I am not and it sucks. You had a bad day today, but think of the perfect day and it will brighten your mood. Maybe my idea of a perfect day will help you._

_My perfect day starts out with waking up with my back pressed into your front and your arms securely around my waist. I’ll twist to face you and wake you up with a soft kiss and you’ll smile in your sleep. Then we’ll get out of bed and cook our favorite breakfast together. It will be sunny out so we’ll venture to the beach. We’ll spend the day surfing and tanning and probably kicking a soccer ball back and forth. After a long day at the beach, we’ll head home with ice cream cones and then shower which will probably end longer than we plan to because someone insisted we shower together claiming that it saves water. Which is ironic since it will waste twice as much water because we’ve gotten carried away and we don’t even mean too ;) Once we’ve gotten cleaned up, we’ll get ready and dress up and go to our favorite restaurant to eat and watch the sunset. Finally, the day will end with us cuddled in bed with my head on your chest watching TV; The perfect night to end the perfect day._

_That always works for me and maybe it will work for you. Or maybe you’ll have a different idea of the perfect day. Whatever it may be, there is always a bright side to a gloomy day. So chin up and think of this… one bad day in France, means one day closer to coming home._

‘Yeah I guess it really isn’t so bad. I’ll be home with Alex soon enough and until then, I can fantasize about that perfect day.’

She smiled down at the letter and headed back to her apartment.

 


	8. ... You're Sick

“Lindsssseeeeyyy. I don’t feel gooooooodddd.” Tobin whined from the couch.

“I know you don’t Tobs but complaining about it is not going to help.” Lindsey mused from the kitchen as she was making Tobin’s chicken noodle soup.

“I just want to breathe through my nose again!” Tobin grumbled.

“I know Tobs. Soon.”

“Why won’t this cold go away?!”

“Maybe because you refused to take medicine the first day. Fought me the second day by slapping the medicine out of my hand. Then the third day you thought your little game of hide and seek would work. I finally got you to take some when I hid the pill in your peanut butter banana sandwich earlier. I’m so glad you like chunky peanut butter.” Lindsey was being a good sport but to be honest she was getting frustrated with the midfielder. So used to her chill personality, she didn’t think Tobin would be such a child when it came to being sick and especially when it came to medicine. Tobin shot up from the couch at the new information.

“YOU WHAT?!” She gasped.

“I’m sorry Tobin but it was the only way. You’ll be fine by the end of the week.”

“I can’t believe you tricked me!”

“It will make you feel better and come back to practice sooner. Please? If not me for, do it for Alex?” Lindsey knew dropping Alex’s name got Tobin to do almost anything.

“Fine. But I won’t like it!” Tobin pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Of course you won’t.” Lindsey rolled her eyes as she turned back to the soup.

Tobin pouted as she went to retrieve an Alex letter and settled back on the couch.

**Open When… You’re Sick**

_Tobin Powell Heath why are sick? Did you not wear your jacket in the cold or the rain? How many times have I told you that you need to wear a jacket Tobin? I swear your favorite thing to do is to not listen to me. Okay maybe it’s the second favorite thing for you to do._

_So how crazy are you driving Lindsey right now? Seriously Tobs, how can someone so chill and calm be so moody and whiney when sick? I mean it’s adorable but it baffles me how different you are when you’re sick. But on a serious note, I am sorry that you are sick babe and I’m sorry that I am not there to nurse you back to health. I’m sorry that I am no there to bring you soup or to rub your back. I’m sorry that I am not there to cuddle up and watch movies with you while protesting that I’ll be fine being close to you while you’re sick. Besides, if I get sick, the Tobin treatment that nurses me back to health is the best and fool proof in making me feel better._

_Remember that one time we were sick at the same time? Man I really thought Kelley was going to leave one day and just never come back. Maybe that’s why you’re whiney when sick? Maybe you take after me but you are totally more of a child than me. At least I don’t refuse medicine and go to extreme measures to not take it. I still can’t believe you blew a picture of yourself up to life size and made a cardboard cutout and thought Kelley would believe it was you. Or how about the time you switched your pills for tic tacs when I turned my back? You think you’re sooo funny and clever._

_In all seriousness Tobin, please take any medicine Lindsey gives you. Make sure you wear socks even though I know you hate them. Sleep with lots of blankets and drink plenty of water and orange juice. Please Tobin, I don’t want you sick. Especially when I can’t make you feel better and worry how you’re doing halfway across the world. I love you and getter better soon!_

“Soup is ready Tobs!” Lindsey grinned as she placed the tray on the table in front of Tobin. Soup, crackers, and a bottle of water complete with one little pill placed on a napkin.

“Thanks.” Tobin grumbled as she swallowed the pill, made a face at Lindsey, and dug into her soup.


	9. ...You Need To Know How Much I Love You

**Incoming Call: Lex <3**

“Hi babe” Tobin forced a smile.

“Hey baby, I saw you were on and- what’s wrong?” Alex frowned as she noticed the forced smile and the dullness of Tobin’s eyes that usually sparkled.

“Nothing.” Another forced smile.

“Tobs, you’re forcing a smile at me and your eyes are not shining. What’s wrong? And don’t lie because I know you better than that.”

“Nothing I- Okay. This is going to sound pitiful but I really miss you. I miss going to the beach with you. I miss hanging out with you. I even miss fighting with over the little things like you wanting Mexican food even though we had it two days ago and I want something different. I know we’ve done this long distance thing before, but it doesn’t mean it gets any easier.” Tobin looked down and played with her fingers feeling stupid for how she was feeling. She was usually the strong one.

“Babe look at me.” But she shook her head and kept her eyes trained on her hands.

“Tobin… please.” Alex tried and this time was met with a pair of sad looking eyes.

“It’s okay to miss me because I miss you, probably even more. It takes so long to fall asleep at night when I have nothing to lull me to sleep. Waking up to an empty bed makes me not want to get up and just sulk in bed all day. I’m pretty sure I would if it weren’t for Sydney or Kelley here to drag me out of bed…literally. So it’s okay to miss me. I miss you just as much.” Alex smiled and her heart fluttered when Tobin smiled brightly showing off a bright white toothy smile.

“I love you so much Alex. I know I’m usually the strong one but it’s just that I want to be with you so much. I can’t wait until I come home for good and you’re all mine.”

“Trust me babe. I can’t wait either.”

The two talked for a while before Alex yawned and Tobin forced her to sign off and go to bed. After closing her laptop, Tobin headed to the window.

‘Of course it’s raining again. It’s always raining.’ Tobin sighed as she watched the rain droplets hit the window and raced each other down the pane. It was strange and new territory for Alex to be the one comforting Tobin. Tobin was always the strong one but lately started finding the distance a lot more to handle than she felt like she was capable of dealing with. But it was a sigh of relief to know that Alex was feeling the same as her. She missed Tobin as much as Tobin missed Alex. It was moments like these, as rare as they were, that Tobin needed to know how much Alex loved her and needed her like a lifeline.

Tobin grabbed a letter and leaned against the window.

**Open When… You Need To Know How Much I Love You**

_Toby, Toby, Toby. I’m a little glad that you’re reading this letter because you need support too. You’re always acting so strong for me that you never give me the chance to be strong for you. As much as you make me feel safe, I want you to feel safe too. So stop trying to be the hero all the time and let me have the chance to be your knight in shining pink armor. See what I did there? :P_

_Where do I begin? Hmm…_

_I love your smile. It’s the brightest and widest I have ever seen and it takes up your whole face complete with a nose crinkle. And I love how there is a certain smile I know you reserve for only me._

_I love your laugh. It’s so infectious and no matter how bad of a mood I am, you can always make me laugh._

_I love your goofiness._

_I love your body. You’re perfect all year tan. Your muscles. Oh your muscles._

_I love your hands. They were made to be the perfect for my hands to hold._

_I love the same hands that set my skin on my fire on every surface you touch._

_I love your hugs._

_I love how big and kind your heart is._

_I love your protectiveness._

_I love how you can’t really dance but still do it for me._

_I love how you’ll reach for me in your sleep and a hint of a smile appears on your face when you’ve found me and tug me closer._

_I love your kisses. From short “goodbye I’m going to run errands” kisses, to your passionate “take me now” kisses and everything in between._

_I love your voice. It’s music to my ears. It’s the most soothing sound in this entire world. I could listen to you talk for hours even though you don’t._

_I love how you look at me. It’s not in a lust filled way. It’s a look of affection and adoration; like I’m the only one in existence._

_Although I do love the look I get when you’re turned on as well. It’s so hot. I love how even though I’m the vocal one, the times you are vocal and spill my name from your lips is the sexist sound I have ever heard._

_But most of all, I love how loved you make me feel._

_I fell in love with you Tobin because you bring out the best in me. You don’t care about anything in my past. You only care about the present and how much you want to be my future. I love how you make me feel safe. You fell in love with my heart and not my body. You saw me for more than a popular soccer player. You saw me for the cranky person I am before my morning cup of coffee. You saw me in sweats and a baggy t-shirt and no make-up on. You saw me when I have road rage. You saw me ugly cry. And you still want me and look at me like I’m the gold medal you won at the Olympics._

_I remember the time I was being completely unreasonable in our hotel room and we were fighting. I started yelling at you. I told you that you never loved me. I screamed that I was better off alone. I shut you out. I tried to push you out of our room. When I failed because of your damn strength, I threw my phone in frustration and tried to walk away. All you did was gently grab my wrist and pulled me too you. I tried to resist you with all my strength but you were stronger. I wiggled and wiggled and you just kept silent as you waited until I tired. Once I did, you leaned so close to my ear and in a calm voice you whispered, “But I’m still here aren’t I?” It was the first sentence you said since I started fighting you. I screamed, I cried, and I fought, but you still stayed in the hotel room. You saw me at my worst, and you still stuck around. That’s when I knew you only deserved my best. That’s when I truly fell in love with you._

_Tobin I’ve fallen head over heels in love with you and I don’t think that will ever change. There are not enough words I can say or write to express my love to you. There is not enough of paper to list all the things I love about you. I want you for as long as you’ll have me. Never forget how much I love you; because as much as you have invested in me, I have equally as much invested in you. Remember it is okay to be vulnerable. Sometimes the superhero needs saving. And I’ll be here to catch you if you fall._

_Forever and Ever, I love you Tobin Powell Heath._

Tobin wanted to cry and allowed herself too because Alex said it was okay to be vulnerable. And she believes anything Alex says. Because if there was one thing Alex never did, it was lie to Tobin. She felt much better after the letter but her longing for the forward was stronger than ever.

She made a phone call. It lasted exactly 13 minutes and 24 seconds.

She made another one. That one lasted exactly 7 minutes and 46 seconds.

And happiness and was now just 10 hours away.


	10. ... You've Left Me After Visiting

“Keep up that attitude missy and I’ll just stay here in Paris forever!” Tobin threatened but couldn’t hide the smile in her voice.

“Fine stay there! I don’t care. I don’t like you that much anyway.” Alex challenged.

“Don’t test me woman!” Tobin countered.

The two bantered back and forth before growing silent in a standoff daring the other to break first. Tobin won.

“Okay I like you a whole lot. You really wouldn’t stay in France forever would you Toby?” Alex pouted and Tobin just about melted.

“Of course not Lex! Even if it were true that you didn’t like me that much, I would just work twice as hard to make you fall in love with me.” Tobin announced confidently.

“You’re too much ya goofball.”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Hold on babe, someone’s at the door. It’s 7 o’clock on a Tuesday night. I wonder who it could be.”

“I’ll be right here if you need me.” Tobin spoke low but Alex thought nothing of it.

“Yeah, what are you going to do from a million miles away?” Alex snorted as she went to open the door.

“Hello, who’s th-?”She almost dropped the phone as she stood frozen in her spot as she stared at the person on the other side of the door just grinning goofily as they held their phone up to their ear.

“Like I said, I’ll be right here if you need me.” Tobin grinned.

Alex threw her phone to the ground as she launched herself into Tobin’s arms as Tobin lifted her as Alex’s legs wrapped around her waist and buried her face into Tobin’s neck.

“You’re here but. But Paris. Los Angeles?! HOW?!” Alex couldn’t stop the tears from flowing as her words muffled against Tobin’s neck. Tobin placed her down but still held onto her waist.

“Babe, complete thoughts. Now breathe… Good. I talked with my coach and I was cleared for a week’s leave. I threw some stuff into my duffle and I booked the first flight here once I got off the phone with him.”

Tobin leaned in and kissed Alex hello which soon turned into a too hot for public eyes moment as the younger girl hungrily attacked Tobin’s lips.

“Are you going to let me in or do you want to continue to give your neighbors a show?” Tobin smiled into the kiss.

Alex blushed as she pulled away and grabbed for Tobin’s hand as they entered the house.

After Tobin got settled, she tackled Alex on the bed and laid on top of her. She folded her arms on top of Alex’s chest and rested her chin as she looked into her favorite baby blues.

“So what would you like to do?”

“I haven’t been able to touch you in 5 months. Let’s just order in, watch a movie and cuddle tonight. We can start our fun tomorrow.” Tobin knew Alex didn’t mean anything sexual by it but that didn’t stop the blush that crept up into her cheeks and a warmth spread through her body.

Much to the dislikes of both girls, the week came and went and now they were on Tobin’s last night getting ready to go out with some friends. Tobin was showering and Alex got caught up in her thoughts as she was in front of the mirror getting ready. Tobin came out of the bathroom and stood in the doorframe as she quietly watched Alex. After a few minutes and feeling a little creepy, Tobin made her way over to Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

“Hey there gorgeous.” Tobin whispered causing Alex to grin and wrap her arms around Tobin’s.

“Hey yourself.” She rasped back.

The two just stood there swaying gently back and forth staring at each other through the mirror. Tobin placed a kiss on Alex’s shoulder and then took note of Alex’s exposed stomach due to the fact she was only in a bra and jeans. She unwrapped her arms from Alex and let her hands glide down her sides and over her hips and she traced the hip bones in their v shape with her fingertips. Tobin loved Alex’s v line as it added extra sex appeal to the already hot Alex Morgan.

But it was never about the physicality of the younger girl. Sure she was proud to have such a hot girlfriend, but Tobin fell in love with Alex’s heart. It was the same for Alex but there was something extra special about Tobin. Tobin never saw Alex as a piece of meat. The tanned midfielder saw her for more than just a pretty face and hot body and that was a breath of fresh air from the usual lude comments from hormone fueled fans.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tobin whispered again as her hands continued to trace the v line, her abs, and anything else her hands could come in contact with. She looked up to make eye contact with Alex and smiled widely.

“We should get ready so we aren’t late.” Tobin kissed her cheek and left to finish getting ready for their night of clubbing.

And that was proof right there as Alex blushed and continued to get ready. The choice word of beautiful over hot or sexy, the careful and gentle brushes of her fingertips over the clawing and grabbing of eager lust fueled hands. If it were people from her past, they would have pushed Alex up against the wall not caring about anything but their need to fulfill their selfish sexual needs. And while Tobin had her moments, she didn’t need to ravage Alex to show love. Tobin was respectful.

***

The next day, Tobin and Alex found themselves wrapped up in a tearful goodbye just outside of security.

“Just two more months and I’m home for good.” Tobin forced a smile.

“Longest two months of my life.” Alex pouted and Tobin kissed the pout away.

“We got this.” One final passionate kiss and Tobin disappeared through security.

Halfway through the plane ride, Tobin went to grab a magazine from her bag to take a break from her book when she spotted something new. She took it out and smiled down at the rectangle in her hands.

‘An Alex Letter.’

**Open When… You’ve Left Me After Visting**

_I know I already wrote you a bunch of these, but I wanted to write another one._

_You’re leaving in two day and I wish you didn’t have too. I had so much fun with you this past week and it was the best surprise ever so I wanted to say thank you._

_You fell asleep just a little while ago and I’m still up but it’s okay because I don’t want to sleep yet. I’m listening to your even breaths and the steady thumping of your heart and I have never been so relaxed. I’m glad you’re not easy to wake up because I wanted to write this to surprise you and you would have ruined it if you woke up._

_I missed you so much Tobin, and it hurt everyday knowing I couldn’t reach out and touch you. It was great seeing you in person and not pixelated through a computer screen. The best part of your visit had to be night time and first thing in the morning. I’ll pick going to sleep cuddled into you and your warmth over sleeping alone in a cold empty bed any day. Waking up in your arms with my head on your chest is a better start to the day and pick me up than a cup of coffee and you know how much I love coffee._

_All the surfing, exploring, and hanging out we did was just what I needed to get out of my funk that I’ve been in pretty much ever since you left months ago. This will probably be the longest two months of my life but we’ve done it before and made it. I’ll hold onto the memories of the past week for the days I miss you the most._

_I’ll put a special hold onto those memories that we are forbidden to talk about. You know… the couch, the shower, my bed. Even that secluded part of the beach that night after stargazing. Tobin Powell Heath you drive me crazy ;)_

_Two months babe. Then it’s you and me taking on the world! I love you._

Tobin folded the letter back up and placed it her bag and took out a magazine.

‘Two longggg months.’


	11. ... You're Mad At Me

**_“Lex, I’m sorry but the time difference is hard enough alone but my schedule lately is only making it ten times worse. It’s not my fault; you have to understand.”_ **

**_“Oh I understand perfectly! Maybe since you’re schedule is too hectic for your girlfriend in the states, maybe it will be calm and workable with some French girl!”_ **

**_“ALEX! You know that’s not what I meant and how could you say that?! You know you’re the only girl for me. We will work through the schedules and time differences. We always do.”_ **

**_“Lately, it doesn’t seem like we can. I got to go.”_ **

***

Tobin went for a run. She ran to escape and to not think of anything related to a certain forward back in the states. The only thing she focused on was the ground below and every step that sprung her forward.

Sure they’ve had fights before, but this was a new battle tactic played by Alex that Tobin clearly couldn’t have predicted and prepared for. How could Alex suggest something like breaking up? Yeah she was reacting on anger and sadness, but it seemed like a low blow, even for her.

Before Tobin knew it, she had run 5 miles and was now climbing the steps to her apartment tired and wanting a shower. She got into her room and passed her phone and told herself to be strong and not look at her phone that she left on her bed.

She lost the inner battle and checked it.

**7 missed calls from Lex <3**

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

Tobin, you need to answer my calls and call me back. I’m sorry okay? I was angry and I didn’t mean to say all those things to you. Call me back babe. I love you.

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

Please call me back Tobs. This is you and me we are talking about. We work everything out. Call me.

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

I don’t know what you’re doing but you better not be finding some French girl Tobin Powell Heath. I’ll personally come down there and kick some Frenchy Ass!”

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

You’re such a damn child sometimes. Like really, how hard is it to answer a phone call or call back when you see you have a missed call? Fine, want to play this game? Well I can play it 10 times better so goodbye for now until you learn to grow up.

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

Babe, I am so sorry and I know how immature I sounded on that last message. Please just call me back babe. Even if it’s just to yell, call me. I miss your voice. I love you.

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

No, you know what? Why do I have to apologize when you’re the one not answering or calling me back? I may have upset you but you’re doing a wonderful job upsetting me by ignoring me. Just thought you should know!

“Yo, it’s Tobs. You know what to do.”

I’m trying Tobin and you’re not helping! I love you, but I need you to give me some feedback. A relationship is a two way street and both parties need to be on the same level to work through it. Come on Tobs, it’s you and me here. Alex and Tobin. Tobin and Alex. We take on the world together. Please babe, we can get over this.

Tobin threw her phone down after the last voicemail so she didn’t give in to the temptation of calling Alex back. She got in the shower thinking it would help, but a half hour later and red tinted skin from the scolding water, she decided it was time for a different approach.

**Open When… You’re Mad At Me**

_I don’t know which I hate more… The fact that I wrote this letter or the fact that you have to read this letter._

_I never want you angry with me but I guess that it is inevitable in any relationship. Partners are going to have arguments. They are going to get mad. But I think the difference between other relationships and us is we can put our relationship aside and be best friends first. That was our code before we got into this. Best friends first; romantic relationship second._

_Ideally, I would like to apologize in person but our situation doesn’t allow that right now and I’ll have to settle for the next best thing. We are probably not talking right now and while you may not be listening to me via phone or skype, I really hope you listen to me here._

_Tobin, I am sorry for whatever I did. I probably was reacting out of anger and I know that is not an excuse and I’m working on it. You know better than anyone about my little temper problem but I promise I will work on it. Honestly, it probably all boils down to me missing you. I hate that you’re so far away and physically unreachable when all I want to do is reach my arm out and grab you. I want to cuddle with you and watch movies. I want to fall asleep to your heartbeat and wake up secured tightly in your embrace. I want to cook meals with you and go shopping. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you. I can’t have any of those things until you come home and it sucks._

_This isn’t to make you feel guilty or anything because I know you only left to do great things and better yourself. It’s just a little reasoning behind why I get so testy. And while it sounds like just a bunch of excuses and I really shouldn’t take my frustrations out on you, it’s really all I have for an explanation. I miss you. I know we can’t help this situation, and I will do whatever it takes to make things right._

_So please Tobin, do me a favor. Pick up that phone and call me. I know I probably don’t deserve a call. I know I probably deserve the silent treatment. But I hope you can find it in that big heart of yours to give me a chance to make it better. I love you so much babe and I’m sorry._

Tobin sat in silence for a few moments reading the heart felt words on the paper. She looked at the clock and then to her phone on the bed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

“Tobin! I’m sor-“But she cut her off.

“Lex shh. We’ll be okay. This is you and me we are talking about.”


	12. ... You Miss America

She loved Paris: the culture, the history, the people, the lifestyle, everything. Paris has been her home for the past few months but that was the problem. It wasn’t home. Home was back in the good old U. S. of A. Home was back in sunny California. Home was a 2 story, 3 bedroom, and 2.5 bath house on the beach. But most important, home was Alex.

After walking around for a while, Tobin found herself on a bridge overlooking water illuminated by the moonlight. She sighed thinking of how often her and Alex would end up cuddled up on the beach looking out into the dark ocean reflecting the moon.

Frowning, Tobin tweeted.

@TobinHeath: Homesick :(

Tobin walked back home and settled into her room. She took her phone out and scrolled through all the notifications of fans telling Tobin to stay strong and to come back to the states. How they missed her and need her to play for the Thorns again. Then a certain tweet caught her attention the most.

@alexmorgan13: I’m homesick too. I miss you Toby #tobinsick

Tobin grinned from ear to ear and texted Alex.

**Tobin: you miss me huh? ;) And how are you homesick when you’re still in the states?**

**Lex <3: I miss you like crazy. I may still be in the state, but you’re not here. It’s not the same when you aren’t here so I miss how the home is when you’re home. Ps, I also clarified that I was Tobin sick. Thanks for paying attention.**

**Tobin: Oh I understood that and you’re too adorable. Since I miss you like crazy I guess that makes me #alexsick**

**Lex <3: As cute as you are, you better not be making fun of me Tobin Powell Heath! You will get NO cuddles when you get home!**

**Tobin: YOU WOULDN’T?! And I am not babe. I miss you and I miss home like crazy. I can’t wait to come home.**

**Lex <3: Okay you’re right I wouldn’t, but I miss you too. We all do so come home already!**

**Tobin: Soon Lex. Time is almost here :)**

**Lex <3: Good. I have to go to practice so I’ll talk to you later but there is a special letter for this. Go read it and I love you. Good night Toby.**

**Tobin: I love you too. Good morning Lex.**

Plugging her phone in to charge, Tobin went and looked through her bag before finding the letter Alex was talking about.

**Open When… You Miss America**

Tobin giggled as she opened the letter and 2 stacks of pictures bound by paper clips fell out along with the letter in Alex’s girly handwriting. She looked through the pictures until the last one that was covered in its own envelope with the words “open last” on it. Tobin obeyed and read the letter with the corresponding pictures.

_Stack one is pictures of some of your favorite things and my favorite memories._

_1) Our house on the beach <3   
     I knew you would fall in love with this house once I showed it to you. I knew you’d love the fact that it was right on the beach. If I know you, you would be a professional surfer if you didn’t fall in love with soccer first. Do you remember the first day we moved in here and the fact that we spent maybe more time outside than inside unpacking. After all the boxes and furniture were unloaded, we ate dinner on the beach picnic style. Then we laid on the blanket and stargazed until the air got too nippy and our eyelids grew heavy before we headed inside to go to bed. I love how our first day in the new place was only spent to sleep._

_2) Providence Park  
     _ _This stadium. Oh boy this stadium. The atmosphere is what I like the most about it. The fans are amazing and being right in the middle of Soccer City is a dream come true. And the best part of it all is I get to play alongside and experience it all with you my love :)_

_3) Home away from home with our second family  
     I personally think this picture of the four of us in front of the apartment complex in Portland is one of the best of us. Rooming with Mana and Allie provide some of the best times. The adventures and troubles we manage to get into still amaze me but I wouldn’t have it any other way._

_4) Your second love  
     Sometimes I feel like you love this surfboard more than me. I swear you better not love it more than me or we are going to have issues missy! But I know how much this board means to you. Its seen some great times I know that. This is the board you always take with you when Kelley comes to visit. I remember you stubbornly demanded it to be shipped when we visited Hawaii with Mana because you didn’t dare rent a board. This is also the same board you used when you took me surfing for the first time._

_5) Your unbelievable appetite  
     I swear you eat like a boy. It truly amazes me how you can always be hungry, eat as much as you do, and stay so fit. Where does it all go?! Do you remember this team BBQ? Really Tobin, I think you impressed everyone that day; 2 hamburgers, macaroni salad, pasta salad, corn, a bbq chicken leg, and a whole plate of just fruit. Bet you can’t wait to come home and have BBQ’s with the team again. Speaking of the team, flip over and you’ll see a picture of us with the whole team after the championship game win. Our second family <3_

_Stack two is just a bunch of pictures that help you remember home._

Tobin had a huge smile on her face as she thumbed through the pictures. Pictures of their favorite shops, favorite places to go hang out or relax, and favorite restaurants in Portland. Pictures of her family. Pictures of Alex with her and her family. Pictures of her with Alex’s family. Pictures with Kelley, Lauren, and other national teammates. Tobin took her time with each picture smiling down and soaking it all in. She couldn’t wait to be back home in the states.

After the last picture, Tobin suddenly remembered the secret picture. She opened the envelope and took out the small piece of paper and one last picture. She grinned an impossibly bigger grin as she stared down at the smile grinning back at her.

It was a picture of Alex smiling wide with her blue eyes shining. The best part of the picture was Alex fully decked out in Tobin wear; a pair of her soccer shorts, a UNC t-shirt, a beanie, and Tobin’s spare pair of glasses. Tobin shook her attention away from the picture and remembered the letter.

_Toby,_

_I know how much you love when I wear your clothes so I decided to give you this picture as a special treat. Sydney scolded me jokingly and told me I needed to stop recruiting her to take pictures of me for you. She secretly loves it though. I miss you so much Tobin and I can’t wait until you come home. I love you._

_Ps. Yes I am wearing your favorite boxers underneath the shorts. Do something about it when you get home ;)_

Tobin’s heart fluttered as she read the small note and then blushed at Alex’s last comment. She put the letters away except for the picture of Alex and climbed into bed. With one last look, she placed the picture over her heart and closed her eyes.

‘Just wait until I get home Alexandra.’


	13. ... You Want To Feel Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last letter subject wasn't a part of the original prompt, but I feel like it works to make the story come full circle. Here we go!

As soon as Tobin grabbed her bag and stepped into the aisle to deplane, she had tunnel vision. She had one mission and one mission only: Find Alex. Her heart sped up as she walked through the tunnel and emerged through the gate’s entrance. It took her 4 and half of seconds to find Alex.

“You’re homeeeee!” Alex squealed.

She took off running for Tobin and the midfielder put her bag down just in time to catch the flying forward in her arms. Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck as Tobin locked hers around Alex’s waist.

“I am.” She breathed as she nuzzled Alex’s nose.

After the two found the strength to detach from each other, Alex reached for Tobin’s hand and laced their fingers as they went to get Tobin’s bags and headed for her car. Alex backed out of her spot and headed for home as Tobin pulled Alex’s free hand in her lap and played with her fingers as she looked out the window.

Tobin walked through the front door and started to head for their bedroom and she called over her shoulder.

“Lex what do you want to do to-“ she was cut short from surprise as Alex grabbed her arm and yanked her back and pushed her up against the front door causing her to drop her bags.

“I haven’t seen you in over 6 months. I’m sure you can figure it out.” She rasped in Tobin’s ear before she wrapped her hand around the midfielder’s neck and kissed her urgently and with purpose.

Tobin returned the kiss with equal fire and gripped at her hips. Sliding her hands over her ass giving a gentle squeeze, Tobin’s hands dipped lower to the back of Alex’s upper thighs. Taking the hint, Alex jumped a little and wrapped her legs around Tobin’s waist. Tobin walked to the bedroom and pushed Alex up against every surface before finally going inside the bedroom where breaths mixed with moans and names echoed through the house as they were screamed.

A little while later when breathing was back to normal and bodies stopped shaking, the duo cuddled in bed tangled in the sheets. Tobin stroked Alex’s bare muscular back lulling the girl close to sleep as she laid on Tobin’s chest listening to her heartbeat.

“You’re amazing.” Tobin murmured and kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“You’re perfect.” Alex mumbled.

“As much as I don’t want to get up, I’m going to take a shower. There’s something in my bag I want you to see. I’ll be back.” One last kiss and Tobin shuffled out of the bed to head to the shower but not before glaring playfully at Alex as she felt a slap on her ass.

“What?” Alex grinned innocently.

Tobin headed into the shower and Alex went to Tobin’s back. She raised her eyebrows in confusion as she found nothing but clothes and other random items. Then she stumbled across an envelope and quirked an eyebrow as she picked it up.

**Open When... You Want To Feel Complete**

_I can’t sleep and I know I should since I don’t sleep well on planes. I can’t stop tossing and turning in bed and my heart won’t stop pounding. But I can’t help it because tomorrow I will be on a plane coming home to you. I’m nervous and excited and all I want is to be back at home with you in my arms. It’s been far too long and quite frankly I’m surprised I made it._

_We both know I am not good with words and I can show you better than I can tell you. But I am going to try because it’s what you deserve. So instead of forcing sleep, I’ll write you my own letter._

_I can’t thank you enough for taking the time to write all those letters to me. You have no idea how much they meant to me and to be honest, I don’t know how I would have gotten through these last few months without them._

_I love you with all my heart Alex and you have been nothing short of perfection for me. You know when to make me smile. You know what to say to keep me level headed. These past months without you have been some of the hardest times of my life. Yes I got to see you on Skype and hear your voice, but sometimes that just wasn’t enough. That little computer window does not do your beauty justice. There were times when I just needed to reach out and touch you and I don’t even mean in a sexual way. Don’t get me wrong, I missed you way too much in that sense. However, most of the time all I need to survive is to have you tucked into my side while watching a movie._

_Sometimes I feel it’s selfish of me to make us do distance and play soccer across the world when I can do a full season with the Thorns, but I know you understand better than anyone that it’s what’s best for me professionally. I don’t know how I’ll ever make it up to you, but I’m willing to spend the rest of my life trying._

_Four years ago I met this girl that at the time, I didn’t know could change my life. She was this tall and lean speed machine with long brown hair and breath taking blue eyes. She also had this raspy voice that could make you do anything she asked. This girl took my breath away and gave me butterflies. Four years later, and I’m still trying to catch my breath. Four years, and you still give me butterflies. That’s what I love most about you. Every day I fall in love with you all over again and that is something so beautiful and special._

_I’m not the best at expressing myself through words. I ramble, I sometimes stutter, and I go around in circles repeating myself. But if there is one thing I hope I make clear, is that I love you with all my heart Alexandra Patricia Morgan. Always and Forever._

_Love, Toby_

Alex had tears in her eye as she held the letter securely in her hands.

“That took me 5 drafts before the final product.” Tobin interrupted Alex’s thoughts as she stood leaning against the frame in the doorway. She walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

“The idea came to me when I was staring up at my ceiling waiting for morning because that particular morning meant I was finally going to be in the same place as you. I sat at my desk that was covered in crumpled paper frustrated that I couldn’t think of the perfect letter. Then I stopped thinking so much and before I knew it, I had a full letter written.”

Tobin had her eyes trained on her lap as she spoke. She felt movement on the bed and then a hand on her chin. Alex gently pushed Tobin to look at her.

“It was perfect. This (as she gestured back and forth between her and Tobin) is perfect. It’s not every day you get to fall in love with your best friend. But I get to do it every day just like you. And trust me, you still give me butterflies too.” Alex whispered as she pressed her lips against Tobin’s in a passionate kiss and both swore they felt fireworks as they smiled into the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks the end has come. I want to thank you all so much for the support and feedback and sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Thanks again :)


End file.
